


【授权翻译！】Philautia(利己主义）

by dolly7151



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 07:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolly7151/pseuds/dolly7151
Summary: “去和她说说话吧，”布拉西达斯轻声说道。“那是个命令吗？”德谟斯在之前刻意无视了密里涅和卡珊德拉想在斯巴达见他一面的邀约。从法律上来说那座她们正占用的房子早已不再是她们的所有物。布拉西达斯在路上提到了些什么关于公民权的事，但德谟斯没怎么认真听。“如果你非要让我把它当成一个命令的话，那它就是了。快去吧。”





	【授权翻译！】Philautia(利己主义）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Philautia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508836) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 

> 原作者的话：这应该是这个系列的最后一篇小说了吧，我想的话。

“密里涅！没想到我会在这里碰见你，”布拉西达斯在他下马时说道，感到非常惊讶。

“我早就习惯弄脏我的手了。”密里涅从她之前在营火旁坐着的地方站起身来。她的目光从布拉西达斯转而投向德谟斯。他在下马时匆匆扫了她一眼。他将他们的两匹马拴在离营地不远的密里涅的马旁，然后开始给它们刷毛。当德谟斯刷完他的那匹黑马，他开始刷布拉西达斯的杂色马，直到布拉西达斯走过来将梳子从他手中夺走才停了下来。

“去和她说说话吧，”布拉西达斯轻声说道。

“那是个命令吗？”德谟斯在之前刻意无视了密里涅和卡珊德拉想在斯巴达见他一面的邀约。从法律上来说那座她们正占用的房子早已不再是她们的所有物。布拉西达斯在路上提到了些什么关于公民权的事，但德谟斯没怎么认真听。

“如果你非要让我把它当成一个命令的话，那它就是了。快去吧。”

德谟斯故意鞠了一躬，那使他得到了一道充满责备的目光。密里涅在离营火更远处等他，坐在一处生长着一棵多节的橄榄树的岩层上。那树的根部盘绕着伸向空地。她靠着它坐着，丝毫不在意地上渗透出的脏水，俯瞰着远方的一座要塞。“你的姐姐在不久后就会加入我们，”密里涅说，但却没有看他。“我让她先去见她的父亲了。”

“尼科拉欧斯还活着？”那不是德谟斯所听说的。那也不是德谟斯所在意的。

“不是你的父亲。她的。还有，卡珊德拉告诉我她饶了尼科拉欧斯一命。我对那很高兴。”密里涅平等地看着德谟斯，她的神情保持着小心翼翼的空白。“即使很多年以来，我都梦想着为他所做的事情而拧断他的脖子。”

“只是很多年？”德谟斯交叉起双臂。

密里涅呼出一口气。她将目光转开。“有一天你会懂得用一种使你自己都觉得害怕的方式去爱另一个人是什么感受。不仅仅是性爱，不仅仅是激情。普拉格玛是一种用建立在你骨髓里的感情去爱的方式，是一种能忍受时间侵蚀和背叛等诸如此类事物的爱。”

“一种能原谅对孩童的谋杀的爱？”德谟斯拉长调子问。

“永远不是，”密里涅一口咬定，双眼闪烁着光。“雅典人喜欢对斯巴达女人所作出的评价有一部分是没错的。对于愤怒很快。对于原谅很慢。有些事情注定一辈子也不能被原谅。那是他和我之间的事情，但那并不能改变我仍然爱着你父亲的事实。即使我同时也恨着他。”她摩挲着她的手臂，挤出一个微笑。“近况如何？你和你姐姐的关系。”

“如果你是这个意思的话，我们还不至于一见面就想弄死对方。”

“卡珊德拉仍然是爱你的。”

“她不了解我。**_你_**不了解我。你们两人爱的不过是一段关于我的短暂的记忆。”德谟斯将手放在他的髋部，凝视着远方渐渐暗下来的天空。“对于你们我感觉不到任何情感。你们对我来说只不过是陌生人。”

取代了悲伤，或是愤怒，密里涅点了点头。“我能理解的。卡珊德拉……告诉过我你说的那些关于斯巴达父母的话。你是对的。总的来说。斯巴达的父母对他们的孩子并不……亲近。不像那些非斯巴达的父母能做到的那样。”

“布拉西达斯说亚西亚德世系能享受某些特权和豁免，”德谟斯说。他仍然对他的血亲再次闯入了他的生活而感到相当厌恶。不仅仅是因为他的姐姐烦得要命，而且也因为对他血脉的揭露似乎也在某种程度上改变了布拉西达斯的态度，而他无法轻易地阻止这种改变。这有点像是德谟斯正被一些他从未了解之人的鬼魅上下打量。

“一些无法被实施的特权。尼科拉欧斯一定会想以将他的儿子送去训练营的方式给他的手下做好榜样。有些事情是不会改变的。”密里涅伤感地微笑起来。“即使我有的时候确实希望这一切能有所不同，以现在事情的结果来看，我真的很高兴布拉西达斯找到了你。他是个很好的人。而且更重要的是，他既善良又真诚。这对斯巴达人来说是种很稀少的特质。”

“他是个很伟大的人。”德谟斯用眼睛的余光密切留意着布拉西达斯。他已经习惯这么做了。为了以防万一。

“布拉西达斯的狼，”密里涅说。在德谟斯不眨眼的凝视之下，她发出了一声轻柔的，悲伤的笑。“你什么也不欠我的。我从未能够养育你，即使假设我从未失去过你。我只是想让你知道我仍然还爱着你，我一直都爱。而且我很为你骄傲。”

“你的话对我来说没有任何意义，”德谟斯说道，尽量地保持着中立的态度。

密里涅疲惫地点了点头。“不论如何，它们都需要被说出来。”

“满意了？”当德谟斯走回那些马旁时他告诉布拉西达斯。

“那只是个开始。她**_可是_**你的母亲啊。”

“我可没怎么听到你谈论过你的母亲。”德谟斯模糊地知道布拉西达斯的母亲仍然还活着。她曾在德谟斯还是个孩子的时候在经过房子时看了他一眼，但她很明显对她的儿子以及他的选择漠不关心。

“就我母亲的观点而言，她对斯巴达的职责已经完成了。”布拉西达斯拉下脸来。“她只会对我说教，说我还未完成我的职责。”

“你？”德谟斯说，感到难以置信。“你已经为斯巴达做了很多了。”

“我都三十多岁了，然而还没娶斯巴达的女人作为妻子，还没成为斯巴达的孩子的父亲，”布拉西达斯说，感到很好笑。“若是我没为斯巴达作出其他‘很多’的贡献，我就会因此受到公开的羞辱。”

德谟斯皱起了眉头。“每年我都会变得越来越讨厌斯巴达。”

布拉西达斯拍了拍德谟斯的肩。“如果你有那个精力来散播异端邪说，你就也有精力给我们猎点晚餐回来。”

当德谟斯带着一头小野猪回到营地的时候，卡珊德拉终于出现了。在他将野猪的尸体扔到营火旁时，德谟斯看着那道在她手臂上仍在结痂的深深的伤口。“遇到麻烦了？”

“你的‘朋友’拉戈斯在悬赏我们所有人的头，”卡珊德拉没好气地告诉布拉西达斯。“那样的悬赏金能让一小支军队都在后半生高枕无忧了。如果没那么多**_该死的人_**来取我们的项上人头的话，我简直都要被你说服了。”

“我考虑过他可能会这么做了。那就是为什么我要大费周章地让我们在这里集合。我付钱让一个人在另一个地方等你。”

“一个拉戈斯收买的人。我不是才提到那荒唐的悬赏金吗？”卡珊德拉指着她手臂上深深的切口。“如果你想用可靠的方式给我递口信，你可以让阿利克西欧斯待在那儿啊。不重要了。我已经把那片地区调查过了。很明显，拉戈斯是个神教成员。”

“把阿卡狄亚烧个精光来接近他对你是不会有好处的，”布拉西达斯说。德谟斯对他们的争执置之不理。他将野猪带到了一个安静的地方去除它的内脏。他将切下来的肉烤好，将多余的猪肉条裹起来撒上盐，显得不慌不忙。晚餐一准备好，争执也慢慢地平静了下来。

“我们可以直接分头行动，节省时间，”密里涅说。她朝德谟斯点了点头。“阿利克西欧斯可以解决你的任务，卡珊德拉可以解决我的。”

“我**_说过_**我不支持你的策略，”布拉西达斯告诉她。“有什么事情出错了。我们应该首先调查这事。仔细地调查。破坏这片地区的稳定会给斯巴达造成很严重的影响。”密里涅的嘴唇被她压缩成了一条细线。“**_我_**很在意斯巴达，”布拉西达斯平静地说。“就像是你们仍然应该做的那样。如果你们真诚地想取回斯巴达的公民权的话。”

“我们会以你的方式行动，”卡珊德拉说道，在营火旁坐下。“即使那些悬赏不可能让我喜欢上你的这个朋友。”她的目光转向了德谟斯。“有意见吗？”

“没。”德谟斯吃着一块穿在小刀上的肉，小心翼翼地不让任何油滴到自己的膝盖上。

“阿利克西欧斯，”布拉西达斯叹了口气说。德谟斯僵住了。他曾在一开始卡珊德拉告诉他自己原本的名字时显得漠不关心。他不在乎卡珊德拉和密里涅如何称呼他。布拉西达斯就是另外一回事了。

“那不是我的名字。”德谟斯沉默着把东西吃完，没理会密里涅那试探性的示好。在天黑下来的时候他离开了，找到了一条小溪来进行一次敷衍的沐浴。

当他在冰冷的水中洗脸时，布拉西达斯在他身后轻声地说，“你现在是怎么了？”

德谟斯站了起来，用湿漉漉的手捋了捋头发。“没事。”

“你不想待在这儿。”

“阿卡狄亚没这么糟。除了你的一个‘朋友’对你的人头发起的巨额悬赏。”高到足够从很远的地方吸引来一些著名的赏金猎人。不妙。

“那一定是有理由的，我很确定。”布拉西达斯做了个鬼脸。“拉戈斯不是那种——”

“得，得。你说过了。”

“但你之前有在听吗？”布拉西达斯走近了些。当他抚弄着德谟斯的脸颊时他柔和地微笑起来，他的目光在德谟斯抓住他的手腕，用他的脸摩挲着他的掌心时变得忧郁起来。

“你的话？我总是在听啊。”德谟斯亲吻了布拉西达斯的手掌，然后在布拉西达斯挣脱时唇角向下撇去。他抓住了布拉西达斯胸甲的肩带，将他按到一棵树上，靠近去亲吻他。布拉西达斯允许了这次亲吻，但仍然静止不动，双唇紧闭着，直到德谟斯发出一声沮丧的咆哮退了回去。“**_你_**这是怎么了？”

“你为什么要怀有这么大的敌意？”

“有吗？”德谟斯带着挑逗的笑容将一条大腿抵在布拉西达斯的双腿之间。当布拉西达斯只是平静地回以注视，毫无反应时，德谟斯呼出一口气，推离了那棵树。“我不想让一切改变。”

“改变是生活中不可避免的一部分，”布拉西达斯说道。

“不要。不要开始你的另一次说教。我没心情听。”

“你什么时候有心情听过？德谟斯。你可能因为你的家庭而觉得不太好。但——”

“我没有，”德谟斯打断了他的话。“不是因为她们两个人。卡珊德拉和我一样是所有发生过的事情的受害者。密里涅在这样的情况下已经尽她所能了。我能看出来。我不是没有察觉。”

“那为什么？”

“这个。”德谟斯无助地指示着他们之间的位置。“在改变。因为她们在这儿。因为我的‘血脉’。我希望我能收回这一切。我希望我们从未见到她们。我希望我只是一个无名之辈。”就像以前一样。

“你？”布拉西达斯微笑起来。他走过来，然后将德谟斯拉近，使他们的前额贴在一起，他捧着德谟斯脸颊的手掌很温暖。“你从来都不是什么无名之辈。对我来说尤其如此。”

德谟斯的双手紧紧握住布拉西达斯的手腕。这一次布拉西达斯顺应了一个吻，张开他的嘴，允许德谟斯啃咬他，允许他将舌头伸入自己的口中。他亲吻着布拉西达斯直到他那种内脏搅成一团的感觉消退，直到布拉西达斯温和地将手放开来抚摸他的手臂，他的脊背。

“密里涅说她仍然还爱着尼科拉欧斯，”在他们回到营地的路上德谟斯说道。“即使经历了这一切。”

“说实话我也不是很吃惊。他们俩的婚姻本来就很特别了。密里涅在婚外已经有了一个孩子——卡珊德拉，而且她一直不愿公开孩子的父亲是谁。当阿希达穆斯逼问她的时候，她还打断了他的鼻子。”

“为什么他们要在意？斯巴达女人的孩子们来自于不同的父亲是很正常的事。在训练营里就有很多同母异父的兄弟。没人在意过。”

“密里涅在那时是亚西亚德世系的最后一个后裔，而且作为列奥尼达斯唯一的孩子有一些需要遵从的礼节。因此她和国王们进行了一场公开的争论，然后向外宣称她永远也不会结婚，因为这世上最伟大的男人已经活过然后死去，而他就是她的父亲。”

德谟斯不由自主地笑了起来。“嘛，她还挺有立场。”

“那些监察官可不怎么高兴。最终呢，她作出了个让步。她可以同意嫁给任何一个能打败她的男人，但是所有被她打败的人必须得离开斯巴达，而且永远都不许回来。”

“密里涅作为战士有那么厉害吗？”德谟斯怀疑地说。她看起来可不像。也许血脉之说是真实的。卡珊德拉，不管怎样，就和德谟斯一样厉害——还没经历过任何正式的训练。

“我当时不这么认为。国王们也是。斯巴达的女人们往往不会被教导如何战斗，除了些最基础的东西。列奥尼达斯，很明显，对此很不满意，而且私下悄悄教导过她怎么战斗。当她将几个勇士送去自我放逐之后，他们停止了对她的纠缠不休，允许她和卡珊德拉一起过着平静的生活。而那就是她一直所想要的。”

“监察官对那种结果很满意吗？”

布拉西达斯耸了耸肩。“他们满不满意都无所谓。她作了个典型的斯巴达式交易。一个就算是列奥尼达斯也会赞同的交易。几年之后一个年轻的军事执政官和她成为了朋友。我想的话，一开始应该只是出于好奇吧。然后友情就成了更进一步的东西。当他总算是和她提出决斗的时候，密里涅一开始是拒绝接受的。”

“她还能这样？发生什么了？”

布拉西达斯拍了拍他的肩，狡猾地露齿一笑。“你可以自己去问问她。”他朝营火发出的光点了一下头。穿过丛生的树林，那光现在能被看见了。

“那不**_公平_**，”德谟斯抱怨道。“你绝对是故意的。”

“我做的所有事情都是故意的啊。”布拉西达斯摸了摸德谟斯的头，然后在他皱起眉头猛地推开自己时轻笑出声。

“无所谓。反正我其实也不想知道，”德谟斯咕哝道。“尼科拉欧斯就是那个军事执政官，我猜的话。”

“没错。”

“他作弊了。”

“此话怎讲？”

“以一开始和她成为朋友的方式。那就算是作弊。”

布拉西达斯大笑起来。“那和她的规则毫不矛盾。再说了，如果你认为她因那样的原因就退缩了，那你可就大错特错了。那是你，你的姐姐，你们的母亲所共同拥有的特质。你们都是既固执又高傲的人。”

“所以尼科拉欧斯在决斗中打败她了？”

“也不全是。”

“那怎么回事？”

“那就不是我该讲述的故事了。”

“你都已经给我讲了大半部分了啊！”德谟斯怒视着布拉西达斯，但布拉西达斯可不是那么容易动摇的人。

回到营地时，密里涅已经睡着了。卡珊德拉在维护她装备的中途停下来盯着德谟斯。“有个人的心情好像不太好哦。”

“滚，”德谟斯咆哮道。

#

“你在当密里涅嫁给尼科拉欧斯时年龄有多大？”德谟斯问卡珊德拉。他们正隐匿在目标附近的一处安全的观测点，等待着夜幕降临。很明显，布拉西达斯和卡珊德拉期望着能窃听到神教的什么消息。德谟斯并不怎么在乎具体细节。

卡珊德拉震惊地看了德谟斯一眼。“年龄小到我事实上甚至都记不得发生过那事。我之前一直都以为尼科拉欧斯是我的父亲。为什么要问这个？”

德谟斯极不情愿地将布拉西达斯的故事向卡珊德拉叙述了一遍。“然后呢？”卡珊德拉在故事的结尾时说。

“他不想告诉我。所以我还以为我能来问你呢。”

“唔，”卡珊德拉说，感到非常困惑，“这是我第一次听说这些。”

德谟斯对她怒目而视。“布拉西达斯是不会说谎的。”

“我又没说他在说谎。”卡珊德拉对他傻笑起来。“你对他保护欲**_好_**强哦。这实在是太搞笑了。”

“忘掉这些吧，我什么也没说过，”德谟斯低声吼道。他倚靠回岩石上，闭上眼睛。

“啊哦~别生气嘛，小老弟。我伤害到你的感情了吗？我好——对不起喔。”

德谟斯咬紧了他的牙。“我不是你的兄弟。”

“很不幸，我们对此似乎谁也没得选择。你以为我对有一个心智不成熟的暴脾气弟弟很开心吗？”

“你以为**_我_**对有一个一天到晚挂念着如何成为母亲心爱的宝贝小女儿的姐姐很开心吗？”德谟斯咆哮道。“你他妈到底是怎么把布拉西达斯牵扯进你那些破事的？”

“别看我呀。母亲只告诉我来这里见她而已。没人要求过布拉西达斯跟着贴上来哦。”

“他之前听到谣言说她要亲自前来，而且不认为她一个人在阿卡狄亚四处走动能有多安全。**_你_**之前明明可以到这里来的。而不是去见你那神秘的父亲。那样布拉西达斯就不会担心了。”

“我也不想去啊！我想推脱掉那事的，结果她对我完全就没耐心了。逼着我去。”卡珊德拉耸了耸肩。“哎。那实在是。令人不安。”

德谟斯的愤怒褪去了，被好奇心所吞吃。“真的？他是谁？有那么严重吗？”是某种罪犯吗？德谟斯实在无法想象那个傲慢的女人能屈尊和那种人上床。她会先捅爆他的蛋的。

“我不想谈这事。我在回到这里的一路上都在想着这件事，但它还是——”卡珊德拉再一次耸了耸肩，“在我嘴里留下了怪味。”

“你杀了他？”

“没有啊。没有！你是有什么毛病啊？”

“你还问我？如果他真有那么坏，**_你_**又有什么毛病啊？众神啊。我们这该死的家庭有什么毛病啊？”德谟斯咕哝道。这是个设问，但卡珊德拉发出了一声惊讶的大笑。

“说到我们的家庭，我们有了个兄弟。”

“又一个意料之外的家庭成员？好极了。他也是个混蛋吗？”

“一个被收养的兄弟，而且很不幸，没错。这似乎是这个家庭里的男人们共通的特征。”

“只是男人？”德谟斯怒视着她。

卡珊德拉刚要回嘴，然后她举起了一只手。“嘘！我好像听见了什么响动。”

“太好了！我正觉得无聊呢。”德谟斯站起身来。

“**_阿利克西欧斯_**。快回来！”

#

事实证明拉戈斯的家人被抓起来作为了人质，而德谟斯得到的任务是护送那人的妻子和孩子离开阿卡狄亚前往安全的地方。事实上德谟斯在阿卡狄亚的破事全被处理完之前都没再次见到密里涅和卡珊德拉。在王室里发生了一起对峙什么的，最终导致了对波萨尼亚斯王的流放和对密里涅和卡珊德拉公民权的恢复。

那并不是卡珊德拉真正在意的事情，至少她在当他们一起坐在重新取回的家族房屋外的长凳上时，她是这么告诉德谟斯的。“我在没有斯巴达公民权的时候也过得挺好的啊。我只是不想让我们那个长得像头便秘的山羊似的弟弟卖掉我们母亲的房子而已。”

“所以你们大费周章就是要拿回这个，”德谟斯说。他向着周遭看了看。他对这座房子没有记忆，因此非常惊讶它竟然如此之小。“这真的是列奥尼达斯的房子？它很。袖珍。”甚至布拉西达斯的房子都比这要大。

“不是。这是母亲的。在她和那些监察官意见不合之后，她用剩余的资金买下了它。他们想要通过限制她所拥有遗产的方式来逼她结婚。亚西亚德世系的所有资源仍然还被困在城邦的金库里。也许你最终能得到它们。作为男性继承者，什么什么的。”卡珊德拉翻了个白眼。

“我对钱没兴趣。而且我也不是个公民。”

“暂时不是。布拉西达斯告诉母亲他不认为那是个问题。”卡珊德拉将目光转向屋内，密里涅正开心地整理房间。“说起来，我问过母亲关于那个故事的事了。关于她和父亲决斗的那个。”

“然后？”

“那是个很棒的故事。”

“嗯哼？”

“你应该自己去问她。在晚餐的时候。”

德谟斯朝她皱起了眉头。“我在共餐会（syssitia）上吃晚饭的。”

“那是只有男人能参与的。”

“所以？”

“那些食物难道不会很糟吗？我听说它们每天都一样。”

“那只是食物而已，”德谟斯缓慢地说。他在卡珊德拉拍了拍他的肩膀时向后缩了一下。

“那也。太惨了。我从来都不能理解作为斯巴达人的那一部分。”

“我不是斯巴达公民。哪一部分？”

“为了斯巴达更伟大的目标而牺牲你的味觉啊，或者不管是因为什么别的理由，”卡珊德拉说道，做了个相当夸张的手势。

德谟斯吸了口气。“你才是那个希望着我们能在这里于想象的家庭中一起长大的人。”

“我以前确实这么希望过，**_不过呢_**，我离开了而且仔细思考过你说的话。在很多方面你都是对的。而且你确实是在这里长大的。”卡珊德拉严肃起来，盯着她的脚。“在某种方面上，这是个事实。神教确实帮了我们两人的忙。”

“早就告诉过你了。”

“但那并不意味着我不想将他们从这个世界上抹除。”

“我从来都没说过我们应该因为一切的结果不错就为他们所做过的事情而原谅他们，”德谟斯说。德谟斯不是那种会原谅的人。以原谅的总概念来说的话。

“‘我们’？”卡珊德拉咧嘴笑了起来。

“我和你一样有保有仇恨的权利。我有更多。我只是看不到像你这样白费力气的意义。神教就如同九头蛇。你砍下一个头，就会有另外一个出现。”

“海格力斯杀死了九头蛇。”卡珊德拉对德谟斯露出一个锋利的微笑。“而既然他可以，那我也可以。来一起吃晚餐吧。带上布拉西达斯，如果你需要个伴的话。密里涅可以在我们吃着真正的食物时告诉你她的故事。”

“我没那么感兴趣，”德谟斯说，然而在之后犯了个错误，把这事在当布拉西达斯完成和长官们的讨论后回家时叙述给了布拉西达斯。

“你一定要去，”布拉西达斯说，甚至都没将目光从那块他正研究的刻写板上移开。“我会在共餐会上帮你编借口的。”

“我不会去，而且你不能逼我，”德谟斯充满愤恨地说。

“你会，而且我能。去和你的家人共进晚餐。尽你所能好好表现。”

“你才是我唯一在意的家人，”德谟斯说。当布拉西达斯什么也没说的时候，他交叉起双臂，倚靠在墙上。“如果我不想被指使的话，你就没法指使我。”

“你会去的。不然你会在无限期的时间内没法共享我的床，”布拉西达斯说，然后在德谟斯朝他露出惊骇的表情时微笑起来。

#

事实证明卡珊德拉对那个被收养的弟弟史坦托尔的评价简直令人惊奇地精确——这个人确实让德谟斯相当不客气地想起了一头便秘的山羊。“我是不会卖掉那房子的，”史坦托尔说。他比阿利克西欧斯要稍微矮些，而且永远都是一副皱缩的表情。

布拉西达斯听闻史坦托尔将会登门拜访来表达对密里涅的尊敬，而且他坚持要让德谟斯来参加这次会面。为了以防万一，他这么说道。德谟斯不怎么确定他到底想怎样。当他出现在密里涅的房屋旁时，刚好看见一位灰发的老战士走进了屋内。然后从屋内便传出了一声愤怒的咆哮，一只碗被摔在墙上粉碎，于是史坦托尔和德谟斯同时决定撤退到一段安全的距离之外。

“如果你那么做了的话，我们的姐姐大概会宰了你的，”德谟斯说道。

史坦托尔拉下脸来。他们正缓慢地穿过那房子下坡处的田野。“我们的姐姐是个嘴臭的，难处理的，使人恼火的对她血脉的耻辱。”

德谟斯叹了口气。“我真讨厌她关于某些事的看法是正确的。”

“正确的？关于什么事？”

“某些事。比如说你是个混蛋。”

史坦托尔怒视着他。“我记得你。我们的年龄没差那么多。我在当你仍然还在里面的时候加入了训练营。我们从来没见过面。那个时候你总是和年龄更大的男孩一起训练，而且总是一次对付好几个。”

“有意思。我还以为我应该会记得见过像你这样的男孩呢。骨瘦如柴，还长着一张像是沮丧的豺一般的脸。”

“你的傲慢对谁也没有好处。那就是布拉西达斯持续纵容你那坏透了的态度的结果。”

“行了，”德谟斯咆哮道，“我听够了。拔剑吧。”

“乐意之至，”史坦托尔说，露出他的牙。

非常不幸的是，布拉西达斯刚好在德谟斯正要往史坦托尔的喉咙上捅几个洞时从旁路过。“我告诉过你要留意着你的母亲的，”布拉西达斯说，站在他们两人之间。“她现在人呢？”

“在房子里。现在她很可能已经杀掉尼科拉欧斯了，”德谟斯说道，将血从他的嘴上抹掉。

“啥？”布拉西达斯匆匆离去，大概是去帮密里涅藏尸体了。德谟斯警惕地看着史坦托尔。

“你很厉害，”史坦托尔极不情愿地说。

“你还没卡珊德拉说的那么烂，”德谟斯承认道。休战后，他们收起武器，从田野向上瞥去。“你没说过尼科拉欧斯也要来，”德谟斯告诉史坦托尔。

“那不是我的主意。他认为如果我在我的信函里全说实话，密里涅甚至会拒绝见我们两个。”史坦托尔看起来很困惑。“我也没想到她的反应会这么暴力。”

“你是指对将她女儿扔下悬崖的男人的反应？”

“是那些祭司让他那么做的。而且不管怎么样，他现在很后悔。”

“作为第一个被扔下悬崖的孩子，我可以向你保证那并不会使我对他产生哪怕一点点的好感。”德谟斯小心翼翼地在一块岩石上坐下，检查他的伤口。过了一会儿，史坦托尔倚靠在了一棵树上。“你是什么时候见到卡珊德拉的？”

“几年以前。她私下见了尼科拉欧斯，害他自我放逐。然后她给了我们所有人一种她已经杀死了他的假象。迷人的事态。”史坦托尔在他的呼吸下咕哝了一句什么。“几乎是在最近我又遇见了她。阿希达穆斯王派她来在另一次作战中帮助我。他也派来了尼科拉欧斯。然后他在我向卡珊德拉提出决斗时调停了我们。”

“他做了件好事。不然你就死定了。”

史坦托尔朝德谟斯皱起了眉头。“她比你还厉害吗？”

“才不，但她也不比我差。很明显，这是家族遗传，”德谟斯说道，然后不由自主地将密里涅的故事朝史坦托尔叙述了一遍。

“尼科拉欧斯从来都没对我提到过这事，”在德谟斯停顿下来呼吸时，史坦托尔说道。他深思着。“我知道他娶了列奥尼达斯的女儿，当然了。但他从未提到过她。或是你们两人的任意一个。”

“如果他有提到的话那才让我觉得吃惊呢。”多愁善感并不怎么斯巴达式。

“所以说接下来发生了什么？当他向密里涅提出决斗而她拒绝了的时候？”

“他向国王们请愿。”

“哦，那样的话事情的结果就会还不错了，”史坦托尔说。在德谟斯的注视下，史坦托尔做了个不耐烦的手势。“我只是在从你和你姐姐的举止中评定密里涅而已。再说了，她是列奥尼达斯的女儿。那可是告诉过皮锡亚滚去玩蛋的列奥尼达斯啊，虽然没说这么多脏话就是了。”

“这并不怎么不错。她气炸了。指控他暗中削弱她的权利。尼科拉欧斯逼问密里涅她是不是不守信用。她很明显就是，但她只是不能公开承认而已。”

“他在以他自己的方式激怒她，好让她和他决斗，”史坦托尔猜测道。“这是他的作风。他是斯巴达所训练出的最杰出的将军之一。我在想他可能还做出了更甚的事。”在德谟斯点头的时候，史坦托尔说，“他从未做过任何有违荣耀的事。但他总是告诉我在任何战争中，你都需要在踏入战场之前先赢得这次战役的一半。在理想的情况下，你要试着赢得盟友。当地的居民，如果你能做到的话。一般那是指国王们。还有那些喜欢观战的斯巴达人民。”

“确实，”德谟斯说。

“然后你要试着战胜敌人，”史坦托尔说，思考着这件事。“他已经赢了。如果她拒绝和他决斗的话。”

“哦，还有呢，”德谟斯说。他指示着远方。“他在我祖父的雕像前献上了祭品，然后发誓如果他赢了的话，他会照顾密里涅一辈子，**_还要_**竭尽全力不辜负这份荣耀，作为将军以列奥尼达斯为榜样。很明显，照密里涅的话来说，这一切都非常感人。”

史坦托尔大笑起来，然后呛到了。“那。其实算是在作弊。在发生了那种事情以后，她会在决斗时心不在焉的。”

“我就说嘛！终于啊，总算是有个人同意我的观点了。那就是我在之后告诉卡珊德拉的话。她说我简直毫无人性。”

“卡珊德拉真是个奇怪的女人。不管怎样，尼科拉欧斯的这句誓言都是字字属实。在那之后，他赢了吗？”

“可能吧，列奥尼达斯的灵魂在决斗中的最后一刻帮助了他，让他从失败的边缘扭转了战局，取得了胜利，”德谟斯说，皱了皱鼻子。

史坦托尔仔细考虑了一会儿。“她放水了。”

“我也这么想。密里涅否认了。”

“你居然没有在那时逼问她？”

“卡珊德拉告诉我闭嘴，不然她就要亲自来让我闭嘴，”德谟斯没好气地说，“所以我俩打了一架，然后我就把这事忘了。”

“她除了奇怪外还很粗鲁啊，”史坦托尔说。他从那棵树旁离开，肃穆地打量了一遍德谟斯。“我之前也许是错怪你了。以你和你姐姐的声望来看。我之前还以为你是一个暴力的，不可理喻的粗人。”

“我**_就是_**一个暴力的，不可理喻的粗人啊，”德谟斯说着，重新站了起来。“但某些人还有更糟的特质呢。”他用力拍了一下史坦托尔的肩，使他向后缩了一下。“我看起来，举个例子，就不像一头便秘的山羊。你最好为那去看看医生。”

带着表示厌恶的怒容，史坦托尔转身从德谟斯身旁走开。

#

德谟斯从未记得他曾参与过的战役的细节。他看不出这有什么意义。绝大多数战斗的目标都是简单的，不需要多少策略。你要杀人，然后努力生存。你稳步前进，踩在血和内脏和排泄物上。还有恶臭，将死之人的恶臭。如果他可以的话，德谟斯当然想忘记这一切。

安菲波利斯。布拉西达斯曾告诉他要设法解决克勒翁。德谟斯曾在一片混乱中看见克勒翁和他的那群私人守卫待在一起。有卡珊德拉在他身边，直接穿过战场去解决那人并不怎么难。然后他就看见了。他将其中一个守卫的尸体从长矛上踢下，目光穿过嘈杂和噪音和混沌，然后看见了布拉西达斯在一片闪光的青铜和钢铁中倒下。

德谟斯不记得‘接下来’具体发生了什么。卡珊德拉在他身后高声呼喊。其他人挡着他的路。他为了接近布拉西达斯到底砍倒了多少人呢？永远都不够。若是战争吞吃掉了所有那些他想保护的人，那被称为所谓的战争之神又有何意义呢？全盘皆输了，那就是德谟斯所记得的最清楚的事情。全盘皆输了。卡珊德拉尖叫着他的名字。

醒来是让他难以接受的。德谟斯看向一个布置奢华的房间，震惊得感到一阵晕眩。他试图坐起来，最终却只能咒骂着靠在枕头上，痛苦地喘着气。外面有一阵拖着脚走路的声音。过了一会儿，卡珊德拉走了进来。她走路稍微有点一瘸一拐，她的大腿绑着绷带，但除此之外，她简直健康得令人不爽。

“嘛，那简直是场灾难，”卡珊德拉告诉他。她在床上于他身旁坐下。

德谟斯并不想问。但他一定得知道。“布拉西达斯？”

“他很好。他正在外面谈——”

德谟斯抓住了卡珊德拉的手腕。“很好？”

“是啊？他正在和他的朋友们讨论呢。埃多诺伊人之类的。”

“我看见他倒下了。”德谟斯肯定地看见了布拉西达斯躺在地上，流着血而且毫无反应。

“哦，那个啊。他的头盔被撞掉了，然后他被什么东西从后面击中了。那东西只是敲晕了他。他都没怎么受伤。而你，就是另外一回事了。”卡珊德拉怒视着德谟斯，将一根手指戳在他的肩上。他咒骂起来，发出痛苦的嘶声。“你简直发疯了。最后成了一堆箭的靶子。不知道你是怎么活下来的，但你做到了。”

“他真的还活着？”德谟斯警惕地问道。“你确定？”

“我在今早还和他说过话呢。是的。他还活着。至少比你看起来更像个活人吧。我很高兴我不用回到拉科尼亚的家里向母亲解释我是如何让你自取灭亡的。”

“我怎么样不关你的事。”

“我也希望不关我的事啊。你真是个忘恩负义的混蛋。”

当布拉西达斯走进房间的时候他们都还在斗嘴。他瞥了一眼德谟斯，然后看向了卡珊德拉。“一会儿就好，”布拉西达斯说。她点了点头，重新站了起来。

“来得正好。他正要从这儿爬出去找你呢。”卡珊德拉踢了一脚床侧。“看见没？他还活着。你在信任人这方面简直有毛病。”

德谟斯用那只还完好的手朝卡珊德拉比了个相当粗鲁的手势，然后她朝他傻笑起来，高视阔步地走了出去。“她救了你的命耶，”布拉西达斯说着，在床边坐下来。

德谟斯伸手握住布拉西达斯的手腕。“我当时不想让她那么做。我以为你死了。”

“如果你连晕过去的人和死人的区别都看不出，我看你也许应该去训练营回炉重造，”布拉西达斯说，带着一个敏捷的微笑。他在德谟斯发出一声苦痛的喘息强迫自己坐起来时皱起了眉头。“躺下。”

德谟斯没理他，将手指环绕在布拉西达斯的后颈，将他拉近了些。他带着极度的紧迫感亲吻布拉西达斯，就如同第一次那样，当他不确定布拉西达斯是否会挣脱开来。布拉西达斯发出哼声，低沉而使人安心。他抚摸着德谟斯的脸颊，他的下巴和喉咙。将他按着重新躺下，然后亲吻着他直到他紧抓着布拉西达斯的手放松下来。德谟斯闭上眼睛，他的呼吸以极为痛苦的气流起伏。他解开布拉西达斯的一只腕甲，将他裸露的手腕拉至耳边，聆听脉搏的鼓动，如海一般稳定而深沉。

#

战后的谈判既漫长又枯燥乏味。卡珊德拉在当她确定德谟斯正在恢复以后就飞速逃离了。“我们应该回斯巴达了，”每晚布拉西达斯回来休息时德谟斯都会这么向他抱怨。

“耐心点，”布拉西达斯会这么回答。

“耐心可不是斯巴达式的美德。”德谟斯会反唇相讥。一般情况下布拉西达斯只会大笑，然后不再说什么。今晚，布拉西达斯对他露出了一个揶揄的微笑。

“对于那句话来说，你和我的许多批判者都会赞同。”布拉西达斯解开他的胸甲，将它放在一边。

“什么批判者？”

“我有很多啊。像是元老会（gerousia）啊，全会众（ekklesia）啊……甚至是现在的监察官们。出于必要性，这些我全都知道。”

“为什么？你的作战都很成功。”德谟斯在床上向一旁移了移来给布拉西达斯腾出位置。这座借来的住宅是布拉西达斯的众多非斯巴达朋友之一给他的恩惠，一个在安菲波利斯出生的拥有许多房子的富有商人。

“那些作战是很成功，但并不总是以斯巴达的方式。”布拉西达斯亲吻了德谟斯的太阳穴。“哦，若是我有一天光荣地死在了战场上，那些非议当然就会被遗忘，但是——”

“不要谈论那个，”德谟斯耳语道。他将他的双唇贴到布拉西达斯锁骨中间的凹陷，舔去了上面的汗水。“不要谈论死。”

“每个人都会死，”布拉西达斯说。他目不转睛地看着德谟斯的眼睛，那温暖的榛色被倒映回来。如果真是像那样就好了。如果德谟斯是布拉西达斯唯一能看见的就好了。不过是对更简单生活的幻想。德谟斯靠近了些，将他们的嘴唇贴在一起。躺得这么近，使亲吻变得很容易。

“密里涅说她希望我有一天能用会使自己害怕的方式去爱，”德谟斯低语道，“她叫它普拉格玛。一种建立在你骨髓里的爱。”

“理想的爱，”布拉西达斯说。他抚摸着德谟斯的脊背，小心地避开了那些仍在愈合的伤口。

“为什么它会和性爱有不同？”

“认为只能是两者的其中之一本身就是个哲学悖论。”布拉西达斯亲吻了德谟斯的鼻尖。“很明显，就算是你的父母也不是那样。”

“那我们呢？”德谟斯问。他忽然震惊地意识到他从未和布拉西达斯说过什么有关爱的事情。他也从未觉得有过这个必要。爱是给诗和歌的幻想，是对斯巴达没什么作用的东西。爱被布拉西达斯所效忠的世界视作无用，那个从孩子身边将父母挖走的世界，那个陌生人的一句话就能让孩子被抛向死亡的世界。这种感情对斯巴达从来都没有作用。

“我爱你的时间久到我甚至都不记得不爱你是什么感觉，”布拉西达斯说。他在德谟斯来得及说话之前亲吻了他，对于这和所有其他一点也不像斯巴达人的特质，德谟斯感到非常高兴。他向布拉西达斯发出了一种压抑住的声音，抓着他的肩膀直到布拉西达斯小心翼翼地翻身到他上面。

“求你，”德谟斯说，这两个字是从紧咬的牙关中被挤出来的。布拉西达斯没有反驳。他用不坚定的手指解开了他们的缠腰布。

“你差点死了，”布拉西达斯说。他亲吻了德谟斯的肩膀，其中的一条绷带刚从那里被拆除。“如果那支箭再低一点的话。”他用温柔的手指将德谟斯的长袍脱去，研究着新的和旧的疤痕。布拉西达斯弯下腰，将嘴唇贴在最旧的其中之一上，那是一道在他肩上的锯齿状的痕迹。在他的一生中他都带着那道疤痕。他不记得有什么样的故事藏在那一道后面，或是下一条被布拉西达斯所舔舐的裂口，接近于他肋骨的那道。

“你应该也给我一个，”德谟斯吸了一口气。布拉西达斯用他的指尖轻触着德谟斯髋部附近一处早已愈合的砍伤。

“给你什么？”

“一处痕迹。”德谟斯将布拉西达斯的指尖拉至他肋骨附近的一处凹坑，来自一支走向还算幸运的箭。

“好让你能记住我？”布拉西达斯微笑了。他将一个吻印在德谟斯的双眼之间。“不知道为什么，我觉得没有那个必要。”他朝他的手掌啐了一口，用带着茧的手将他们逐渐坚挺的阴茎握在一起。

德谟斯呻吟起来，轻轻抬起他的臀部，忽视了这个动作引发的疼痛。他接受了下一次，迎合着布拉西达斯缓慢的节奏，将他的手臂环绕住布拉西达斯来将他拉近。将情欲和苦痛和更多的情感缝合在一起。这使人发狂而又不可阻挡而又绝妙至极。他在布拉西达斯的耳旁喘息出他的名字，将磨钝的指甲向下擦着布拉西达斯的侧腹。布拉西达斯以微小的温和的推动来动作。他将张着嘴的亲吻印在德谟斯的肩上，紧贴着他柔软的喉咙。如果他可以的话德谟斯是会持续得更久的。布拉西达斯在德谟斯发出喘息，抬起他的臀部射在他们之间，弄脏了布拉西达斯修长的手指时发出哼声。布拉西达斯喘了几声，在这脏污中摩擦着自己，在急迫地向前推动时低下头颅，追寻着自己的欢愉。

当布拉西达斯从他身上翻下来停下来喘气的时候，德谟斯用他的手指摩擦着那片脏污，将它们舔净。他朝布拉西达斯投给他的热情的目光露齿一笑，然后又那么做了一次，直到他舔去了所有他能得到的。布拉西达斯亲吻了他，追寻着他们的味道，交换着懒洋洋的吻直到他们的呼吸平缓下来，直到他们四肢小心地纠缠着躺在一起。

“下一次当我必须去参加一些尴尬到爆的家庭晚餐时，”德谟斯靠在布拉西达斯的肩上困倦地说，“我想你应该和我一起去。”

“那是你的家庭，”布拉西达斯说，那是他惯常的回答。

“他们也许会习惯你成为其中一员的。”德谟斯打了个哈欠。指尖划过他的肩膀，他的脊背，他的疤痕。现在他正处于人生中最好的年华，而那些疤痕大多都是为了那个和他在一起的男人。他一点也不为此后悔。

“好吧，”布拉西达斯耳语道，将他拉近了些。


End file.
